


Розыгрыш

by AngelJul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Banter, Humor, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин/Сэм, юмор. Братья с друзьями (кто друзья - на усмотрение автора) решают сыграть в народную забаву "невеста под покрывалом" - на стул ставится девушка, укрытая покрывалом с головы до ног, парни по очереди пытаются отгадать ее внешность, девушка на каждую верно угаданную деталь подает сигнал (например стук) и угадавший делает шаг вперед к стулу. Первый достигший стула срывает покрывало и целует девушку.<br/>Кас и Дин решают подшутить и поставить на стул Дина, Сэм случайно подслушивает их затею, а так как он давно сохнет по Дину, то решает сыграть в игру и принимается угадывать. Его ответы порой обескураживают других игроков, думающих, что под покрывалом девушка (ответы типа "Нулевой размер, волосатые ноги, широкие плечи" и т.п.) Дин, забавляясь, подыгрывает Сэму.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Розыгрыш

Винчестеры приехали к Бобби, как оказалось, в самый разгар праздника. Что и кто отмечал, братья так и не поняли. Народу было ну очень много, некоторых братья даже не знали. В толпе неожиданно промелькнул Эш - Дин сразу же направился за ним:  
\- Эй, чувак! Что за праздник?  
\- О, Винчестеры! – обрадовался им компьютерщик, - Вы вовремя! Мы как раз поиграть решили!  
И, пошатываясь, снова исчез в толпе. Дин проводил его недоумевающим взглядом:  
\- Что здесь вообще происходит?!  
Сэм только засмеялся над выражением шока, застывшим на лице брата и кивнул куда-то в сторону. Дин не спеша перевел туда взгляд и офигел еще больше – Кас обнимался с Мэг!  
\- Сэмми…куда мы попали?  
В этот момент Кас их заметил и направился к ним, тоже слегка пошатываясь.  
\- Дииин! Сэээм! – на лице ангела отразилась искренняя радость, - прикиньте, Бобби женится!  
\- Чего?! – Хором, как будто репетировали, ответили Винчестеры и от удивления открыли рты.  
\- Бобби! – завопил Кас, и Винчестеров обоих сзади одновременно обняли.  
\- Парни, вы тоже поздравить меня приехали?! А вот и моя жена, познакомьтесь – Джоди Сингер, - счастливо улыбаясь, пробормотал Бобби и обнял подошедшую женщину.  
\- Шериф Милз, - констатировал Дин.  
Джоди в ответ улыбнулась.  
\- Ладно, парни, пойдемте, выпьете за молодоженов, - усмехнулся Бобби и пошел в гостиную, прихватив с собой Сэма. Дина остановил Кас.  
\- Слушай, мы тут хотим сыграть в «невесту под покрывалом». Не хочешь Сэма разыграть?  
Дин самодовольно усмехнулся:  
\- А что, хорошая мысль, пошли!  
Но парни не видели, что Сэм в этот момент вернулся и, услышав маленький заговор, застыл возле двери. После того, как Кас и Дин скрылись в другой комнате, Сэм усмехнулся, как-то даже мстительно. У него появился прекрасный шанс хотя бы сорвать поцелуй у любимого человека. Дин не знал, на что подписался, согласившись на такой розыгрыш, как и не знал, что младший брат уже давно сохнет по нему. Ну что ж, розыгрыш, так розыгрыш, Дин.  
***  
Когда Сэм зашел в гостиную, на стуле в центре комнаты стояло нечто, закутанное в покрывала с ног до головы. Заметив Сэма, Кас сразу же помахал ему рукой, привлекая внимания, и прокричал:  
\- Сыграешь с нами?  
Сэм только пожал плечами и встал рядом с двумя другими парнями. Кто они были, он не знал, да и Сэму сейчас было совершенно на них наплевать, он намеревался получить свой приз любой ценой.  
И вот началась игра. По правилам, кто угадывал что-то из внешности «девушки», делал шаг вперед. В итоге, победитель срывал покрывало и целовал спрятанную девушку. Сэм слегка усмехнулся – интересно будет посмотреть на выражение лиц других игроков, когда они увидят «девушку».  
\- Сэм, твоя очередь, - окликнул его Кас, выдернув из раздумий.  
«- Ну что ж, поиграем», - подумал Сэм, а вслух произнес, - раз это девушка, то у нее должна быть узкая талия.  
Как он и ожидал, в ответ раздался стук – сигнал на правильный ответ. Парни, участвовавшие вместе с ним, снова промахнулись со своими ответами. В глазах Сэма мелькнул азарт и он продолжил еще веселее:  
\- Ну, предположим, что это девушка очень ленивая и на ногах у нее шерсть, словно у снежного человека зимой.  
По комнате прокатилась волна хихиканий, но сразу же умолкла, когда в ответ раздался стук. Сэм представил сейчас лицо Дина – еще пара таких ответов и братец начнет злиться.  
Демонстративно окинув «нечто» оценивающим взглядом, Сэм произнес:  
\- Могу предположить, что особа не выше меня ииии…кривыми ногами?  
Ответом послужило два постукивания.  
И каждым новым ответом, Сэм, казалось, шокировал всех присутствующих. Потому что он еще ни разу не промахнулся. До Дина осталось всего пара шагов.  
\- Эм…глаза. Я ничего не сказал про глаза, - мысленно усмехнулся Сэм, - предположим, что они зеленого, но не просто зеленого, а какого-нибудь необычного оттенка.  
В ответ ожидаемо раздался стук. И после этого Сэм сделал последний шаг. Потянулся к краю покрывала и резко сдернул его. Дин чихнул от пыли, скопившейся в ткани, и ехидно посмотрел на Сэма:  
\- Гожусь в невесты?  
\- Еще как, - так же ехидно ответил Сэм и притянув к себе, прошептал, - мне полагается приз.  
Было смешно видеть удивление в глазах Дина, как он несколько раз комично хлопнул своими длинными ресницами в недоумении, но быстро взял себя в руки и без слов заткнул Сэма поцелуем.  
Что творилось вокруг в комнате, они не слышали, полностью увлеченные процессом. Когда воздуха резко стало не хватать, Сэм с неохотой разорвал поцелуй и отвел взгляд в сторону, лишь бы не смотреть Дину в глаза. Сейчас стало стыдно. Но долго предаваться унынию ему не дал Дин, выпутавшись из объятий и проворчав «а ну, пойдем, поговорим на улицу», утащил из дома.  
***  
\- И что это было? – холодно спросил Дин, как только они вышли из дома.  
Сэм не знал, что сказать в свое оправдание. Правду? Глупо. Или нет?! Вот блин, а в начале розыгрыша все казалось так просто. Сэм и не заметил, как они подошли к Импале.  
\- Мне долго ждать? – так же холодно и отстранено спросил снова Дин.  
И это было ужасно. Лучше бы эмоции, драка, но не такой демонстративный пофигизм. А ведь кто еще кого поцеловал первый?!  
\- Дин…в общем…блин, как сказать-то?!  
\- Скажи как есть! – вот, кажется, показалась раздражение за этой непротивной маской.  
\- Я подслушал ваш заговор и не смог отказаться от этого, потому что давно люблю тебя! – на одном дыхании пробормотал Сэм и почувствовал, что покраснели даже кончики ушей.  
Сначала Дин смерил его презрительным взглядом, а потом вдруг широко улыбнулся и дернул его за воротник, притягивая ближе:  
\- Не поверишь, я тоже.


End file.
